


Ocasional encuentro

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Episode G, Friendship, M/M, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-02
Updated: 2005-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retsu tembló por un momento, pero siendo maestro de las mentiras y los engaños se disculpó con falsa pena. No era un joven común, pues esos músculos indicaban que algún tipo de preparación física había tenido. Cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos, recordando al joven que en una noche de tormenta -gracias a las olas, el destino y Seiya-, había logrado llegar a la mansión y a sus vidas. Solo esperaban que lograra comprender la importancia de sus actos y no de un simple título.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Seiya caminaba presuroso por el muelle; la lluvia copiosa amenazaba con empaparlo más de lo que ya estaba si era posible. Juraría, de no estar seguro que Poseidón había quedado encerrado en la Jarra de Athena, que la tormenta era producto de él. Apuró el paso rumbo a la mansión; pero el Destino quiso que el Pegasus se mojara aún más, pues un cuerpo flotaba en medio del agua.

Con espíritu de Santo corrió tanto como las piernas se lo permitieron para rescatar a aquella persona. Sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojó al agua y con extrema facilidad logró salir con el cuerpo del joven.

El Santo miró hacia los alrededores y no había una sola alma, claro, ¿quién estaría en la calle con semejante tormenta? Cargó al joven que no aparentaba tener más de diecisiete o dieciocho años y lo llevó cuesta arriba. Ni un auto, ni un teléfono público. Sin más opciones, lo más rápido posible pues necesitaba atención médica, lo llevó hasta la mansión que quedaba relativamente cerca, por lo menos más que el Hospital, asimismo, allí tendría atención médica por parte de la fundación.

Seiya entró de manera avasallante y recostó el cuerpo del chico sobre el sillón; a su alrededor los demás miraban sin comprender nada. Saori fue la primera en reaccionar y fue en busca de un doctor. Por suerte no era nada grave, lo raro era que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas y cicatrices, muchas de ellas viejas; pero nada que lamentar, solo estaba inconsciente.

Acostaron al desconocido en uno de las tantas habitaciones destinada para huéspedes y a su lado se quedó Shun, preocupado por el muchacho. Muchas preguntas por hacer, pero en el presente lo importante era su bienestar.

Cada uno, incluido Andrómeda, se retiraron a sus cuartos para finalizar el atípico día. La tormenta no decrecía y en verdad parecía que Poseidón había vuelto. Seiya, no tranquilo con dejar solo al desconocido se pasó la noche en vela, pues si llegaba a despertar, se encontraría en un lugar desconocido y estaría muy perturbado.

La mañana llegó con un Pegasus dormido en el sillón. Así lo encontró Shiryu quien se acercó hasta él y con una sonrisa se quedó a un lado observando su tranquilo sueño. No pudo resistirlo y el Dragón pasó los dedos por el rostro juvenil. Seiya despertó pese a la suavidad del contacto.

—Ya está el desayuno —Le susurró intentando disimular.

—Gracias, Shiryu, enseguida voy —dijo el Pegasus desperezándose—. Iré al baño para lavarme la cara. ¿El chico todavía no despertó?

Shiryu negó y Seiya se encaminó al baño para despertarse. Tres horas de sueño no eran suficiente descanso. Durante el desayuno se les unieron el resto y la charla sobre el nuevo inquilino fue inminente.

—El tema será ocultarle todo —reflexionó Saori.

—Pero eso no será difícil —agregó Shiryu pensativo—. Todos somos huérfanos, le diremos que esto es un orfanato. No será difícil ya que esa es la fachada.

—¿Y las armaduras? —inquirió Shun— ¿Cómo haremos?

—Eso tampoco es un problema. Las esconderemos bajo llave —tranquilizó Saori.

—El punto será no meter la pata —dijo Hyoga mirando a Seiya de reojo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miras a mí? —espetó un ofendido Pegasus.

—Eso es cierto —pronunció Ikki quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido ajeno a la conversación—, tendremos que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decimos.

La charla se vio interrumpida al oírse unos pasos; bajo el marco de la puerta el joven de mediana estatura, pelo corto, negro y lacio, los miraba confundido con esos ojos oscuros y penetrantes.

—Hola. Debes estar muy confundido —dijo Saori acercándose con lentitud a él—. Mucho gusto, soy Saori Kido, la dueña de este orfanato —finalizó con una reverencia.

—Mucho gusto. —La delicada voz del joven se hizo escuchar, haciéndoles recordar al dulce Shun cuando hablaba.

—Ven, siéntate a desayunar —ofreció el Dragón con gentileza—. Mucho gusto, soy Shiryu. ¿Tú eres…?

—Retsu —contestó el muchacho sentándose en uno de los banquillos.

—Retsu. ¿Solamente Retsu? —preguntó Shun curioso. Al ver que el joven asintió se apresuró a decir—Lo siento, no me presente. Mi nombre es Shun —dijo Andrómeda con una sonrisa.

—Yo soy Hyoga. Y el ser desagradable parado en aquella esquina —dijo el Cisne señalando a un costado— es Ikki y por tu salud mental te recomiendo mantenerte alejado de él —concluyó y Retsu sonrió de una manera encantadora.

—Así que esto es un orfanato...

—Así es. El Orfanato Kido —aclaró Saori.

—Dinos, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Andrómeda impaciente por saber.

—No recuerdo mucho —mintió Retsu, bajando la vista avergonzado por el engaño, pero sin duda era lo mejor. Por el bien de ellos— ¿Mis cosas? ¿Algo ha llegado conmigo?

—Solo la mochila que tenías puesta —dijo Seiya sorprendiendo al chico, no lo había visto.

—Él te rescató —comentó Shun señalando al Pegasus. Retsu sonrió bajando de nuevo la vista al suelo. Shiryu le colocó enfrente un humeante café con un par de tostadas.

—Come. Necesitarás recuperar energías —ofreció el Dragón volviendo a su lugar.

—¿No recuerdas nada? —preguntó Saori ansiosa por saber. Al ver que el joven negaba con tristeza buscó tranquilizarlo— Bueno, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario —dijo y Retsu sonrió en agradecimiento. Sin duda era un chico de pocas palabras.

Desayunaron los siete discutiendo como siempre, Shun se dispuso a dialogar con el joven para que no se sintiera ajeno, explicándole por qué el chico de cabello azul, que era su hermano mayor, discutía constantemente con el muchacho de cabello rubio. Retsu rió un par de veces, pues aquellos dos parecían críos peleando por estupideces.

—Ganso pecho frío —sentenció el Phoenix porque su "amigo" se había negado a alcanzarle el repasador.

—Piojo resucitado —se defendió el Cisne arrojándoselo, pues si no se lo pasaba Ikki seguiría molestándolo.

—¿Por qué esos apodos? —Se escuchó la tenue vocecita de Retsu, un tanto divertido y curioso. El Phoenix y el Cisne callaron de repente. Era cierto, ¿qué explicación coherente podían darle? La mayoría de los apodos, como "poni" a Seiya, derivaban de sus rasgos como Santos.

—Pues... es un pecho frío —explicó Ikki.

—Pues… es un piojo —acotó Hyoga dedicándole una mirada de desprecio.

Los cinco, Saori incluida, perdieron la mirada. Por poco más el secreto era revelado por una idiotez. Un mal momento, nada más. No era algo para exagerar, pero era un claro ejemplo de que debían cuidar las palabras, por lo menos mientras el joven estuviera ahí.

Retsu debió someterse a una revisión médica de rutina. Shun le dijo que luego de revisarse podían ir a caminar un rato por el jardín, el joven aceptó gustoso y se presentó frente al médico, nervioso, pues ¿qué le diría? El médico en cuestión se asombró ante las heridas del joven. Muchas cicatrices en todo el cuerpo esculpido. Sin embargo aceptó conforme la idea de que Retsu no recordaba nada. Amnesia temporal debido a algún golpe. Con el tiempo recordaría. Mientras tanto, en la sala principal los Santos dialogaban sobre el suceso.

—A mi ese tal Retsu no me va... —sentenció Ikki de pie junto a la chimenea.

—Hermano, ¿por qué dices eso? No lo conoces.

—Pero dice que no recuerda nada y sin embargo sabe su nombre… y bien que recordó su bolso —argumentó el Phoenix apoyando un brazo sobre la pared de la chimenea. Era cierto, pero ¿qué necesidad tenía de mentir?

—Parece un buen chico —opinó Seiya sentado en el amplio sillón blanco.

—Ni siquiera te dio las gracias —dijo Shiryu sorprendiendo a todos, no se esperaban semejante tono y comentario por parte del Dragón; pero los celos que le causó ese comentario lo habían desbordado.

—Eso es cierto —acotó Hyoga poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la ventana—, pero en fin... debe estar muy confundido, en shock —reflexionó. Por las escaleras el médico de la fundación Grad bajaba platicando con Saori.

—¿Y Doctor? ¿Cómo se encuentra Retsu? —preguntó Seiya poniéndose rápidamente de pie al verlos. Shiryu sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba frente a la preocupación de su amigo.

—Bueno, en lo que concierne a su estado físico tiene cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, pero son heridas viejas, nada ocasionado por el accidente. Solo un golpe en la cabeza podría ser el causante de su amnesia.

—Entonces ¿es cierto que no recuerda nada? —cuestionó el Dragón abatido por no encontrar algo en su contra. Tal vez si todo era mentira Seiya se sentiría decepcionado y menos preocupado por el joven.

—Sí. Amnesia temporal. Con el tiempo recordará. Solo denle el espacio que él necesita, no lo presionen u obliguen a recordar, él lo hará solo y a su tiempo.

—Entonces, doctor, ¿Retsu está bien? —Shun se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba el doctor, poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sí, él está bien. Fuera de la amnesia, todo está en orden. Su vida ya no peligra —explicó. Por las escaleras bajaba el joven abrochándose los últimos botones de una camisa blanca, una camisa que Shiryu reconoció de inmediato.

—Seiya, esa camisa es tuya —susurró lo suficientemente audible, comportándose como un auténtico idiota.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo se la he prestado —aclaró el Pegasus con una sonrisa. Esa camisa le quedaba perfecta al formado cuerpo de Retsu. El Dragón se alejó con prisa del lugar, dejando a Seiya desconcertado. ¿Qué le ocurría a Shiryu? ¡Sí que estaba raro!

—¿Listo para ir a caminar? —preguntó Andrómeda una vez que Retsu pisó el último escalón— Seiya, ¿vienes con nosotros?

Seiya asintió pues no tenía nada que hacer, junto a Shun y el chico salió al jardín. Caminaron un buen rato hablando sobre diversos temas, más que nada Andrómeda y el Pegasus trataban de contarle asuntos del orfanato o de ellos que no dejara al descubierto el tema de la Orden y de los Santos. En un determinado momento Shun se separó de los dos en busca de un abrigo.

—Gracias —pronunció Retsu una vez a solas con el Pegasus.

—¿Eh?

—Aun no te he dado las gracias.

—No te preocupes, tengo otras camisas —dijo Seiya en son de broma, pues había comprendido. El joven rió bajando la vista al suelo con cortedad.

—Me refiero a que me salvaste... ayer a la noche. Eres mi salvador. Gracias. Qué coraje...

—No fue nada. Si una vida peligra, ¿tú no te lanzarías? —preguntó con naturalidad y por supuesto que Retsu conocía la respuesta. De hecho él había sido criado bajo esa clase de bandera. Asintió sonriendo de nuevo.

—Sonríes mucho —opinó el Pegasus casi al aire.

—¿Eso te molesta?

—¡Oh, no! Todo lo contrario. Me encantan los hoyuelos que se forman en tu boca cuando sonríes.

Retsu se sintió acalorado, nunca nadie había sido tan detallista con los gestos de su cuerpo. Quiso indagar al respecto, pues desconocía los gustos del Pegasus y buscó la forma de preguntar.

—Dime, Seiya... el chico ese... Shiryu… ¿es tu novio? Perdón, quizás estoy siendo demasiado osado, desconozco tus gustos.

—No te preocupes, no me molesta que me preguntes y digamos que sí son mis gustos. —Ahí lo que Retsu quería saber— Y no. Shiryu no es nada mío, más que mi mejor amigo. —Seiya sonrió con melancolía. En un tiempo atrás, hubiera querido que eso fuera distinto.

—Veo…

—¿Por qué me preguntaste eso? ¿Qué te hizo pensar que Shiryu y yo somos más que amigos?

—Pues... he notado que no le caigo muy bien —dijo el joven inclinándose hacia su acompañante para hablarle al oído— es como que... no sé... está celoso. Digo esto por lo que veo cuando nosotros hablamos. Las pocas veces que dialogamos él se mostró un tanto... molesto.

—¿Te parece? —El Pegasus lo dudaba— ¿Shiryu? No, no lo creo.

La conversación llego a su fin, pues Shiryu llamaba a comer. Los dos se encaminaron a la mansión y entraron por la puerta de la cocina. Un Dragón con cara de pocos amigos prácticamente arrojaba los platos con comida. Sus amigos estaban sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de humor en él, siempre tan tranquilo y sereno, tan centrado y correcto.

Se encontraba hecho una furia vaya uno a saber por qué. Aunque los motivos eran más que obvios y saltaban a la vista, Shiryu era una buena persona y en ningún momento trató mal a Retsu ni se dirigió de malos modos. Lo trató como a un igual, pero con su amigo Seiya las cosas eran distintas.

Se encontraba más distante, como enojado con él y reticente a dialogar. Eso el Pegasus lo notó, pero como el Dragón andaba así por la vida — _desquiciado_ — mucho no había podido acercarse a él. En este torbellino de sensaciones transcurrieron los días, sin sobresaltos ni noticias nuevas. Retsu aún no había podido recordar nada.

**(…)**

—Shiryu, te desconozco —pronunció Shun asombrado por la furia de su amigo al lavar los platos. Parecía que quería descargarse con ellos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No puedo tener un mal día?! —cuestionó con enojo.

—Es que últimamente todos tus días son malos —argumento Andrómeda a un lado de él, a una distancia prudencial—. ¿Tan celoso te pone la presencia de Retsu? —No fue sutil. El Dragón, al escuchar ese nombre, dejó caer una fuente de forma violenta.

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?! —Intentó defenderse sin convicción en sus palabras.

—¡Vamos, Shiryu! No te olvides que soy de virgo, sé lo que te ocurre. ¿Por qué no lo hablas? —quiso decir más, pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por un hambriento Phoenix en busca de pan.

—Ayer a la noche... ¿alguien estuvo despierto? —preguntó Ikki sorpresivamente y de la nada.

—N-No, ¿por qué? —cuestionó el pelilargo agradecido por la interrupción.

—Pues… ayer Retsu se levantó —dijo el Phoenix apoyándose contra la mesada.

—¿Y con eso? —Shun no entendía a dónde quería llegar su hermano.

—Ayer salió en plena madrugada. ¿No les parece raro?—sentenció Ikki mirándolos. Ambos se quedaron pensativos. ¿Qué iría a hacer en la calle? ¿Era sonámbulo? Aquello no tenía mucho sentido y sí, era sospechoso.

—¿Qué pasa, gente? —preguntó Seiya entrando a la cocina y encontrándose con los rostros pensativos de sus amigos.

—Ayer Retsu salió de la mansión en plena madrugada. —Shiryu se sentía triunfante.

—¿Y le preguntaron por qué? —Era lógica la pregunta del Pegasus. Como llamado por los demás, Retsu apareció. Las miradas recayeron en él haciéndolo sentir muy incómodo.

—¿Dónde estuviste ayer a la madrugada? —preguntó Shiryu un tanto molesto.

—¿Eh? —Retsu debió pensar en algo rápido que lo salvara de la embarazosa situación—. No podía dormir y salí a caminar por el jardín. La noche estaba muy bonita. Quería pensar un poco, tratar de recordar algo... —dijo fingiendo tristeza. Había sido muy convincente.

—Me hubieras despertado —le dijo Seiya.

¿Para qué habrá dicho eso el Pegasus? Shiryu comenzó a lavar los platos de una manera que sobrepasaba la calificación de "violencia". Tomó un vaso y ejerció tanta presión que este estalló y pequeños fragmentos de vidrio se le incrustaron en la mano.

—Shiryu —exclamó el Pegasus acercándose rápidamente a él.

—Deja, Seiya, no es nada —dijo el Dragón, pero no pudo evitar que las pequeñas y cálidas manos de su amigo tomaran las suyas con suavidad.

—Te has lastimado —susurró el Pegasus con pena.

—Sabes muy bien, Seiya, que estas heridas no son nada. He tenido peores.

Ambos se miraron y cayeron en la cuenta de lo que estaban diciendo. Retsu se encontraba en la misma habitación. Para intentar cambiar de tema y disipar ese ambiente, Shun, quien recién había entrado, fue mandado en busca de un botiquín para curar la mano del pelilargo.

**(…)**

Una tarde Retsu dijo que necesitaba estar solo. Debía pensar sobre su pasado y no quería compañía. Se sintió muy agradecido por lo que habían hecho por él durante todo ese tiempo y se sentía muy mal al ocultarles su verdadera identidad.

No conforme con el pedido y con lo que pasaba, Shiryu decidió seguir al joven, con la esperanza de que la insistencia de Ikki fuera cierta y de esa manera encontrar algo en su contra. Fue el comienzo de una serie de acontecimientos.

Espiándolo desde una plaza había podido ver como Retsu ingresaba a una cabina telefónica. ¿A quién llamaría si no recordaba nada? Cuando el joven finalizo con la llamada, el Dragón se acercó hasta él.

—Dime, ¿a quién llamabas? ¿A Santa Claus? —inquirió descontento con la situación.

—¡Shiryu! Yo... eh... — _Piensa rápido Retsu_ , se dijo el joven— En mi mochila encontré un papel con un teléfono. Creí que tal vez podría ayudarme a aclarar un poco todo...

—¿Y por qué no hablaste desde la mansión? Te fuiste sin dar los motivos verdaderos.

—Es que... quería estar solo. No quiero que se preocupen más por mí.

—¿Y con quién te comunicaste? —Aún no estaba conforme.

—Pues... es gracioso, pero el teléfono pertenece a un hotel. No sé qué relación puede tener conmigo —Retsu mintió de nuevo sonriendo con angustia—. Aún no me crees, ¿verdad? —preguntó el joven.

—No —negó Shiryu con firmeza y el joven decidió escapar con lo único que tenía a mano para desviar el interés del Dragón sobre ese tema.

—Shiryu... sé que tienes problemas conmigo por Seiya.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —¿Tan obvio era? Por lo visto sí. El Dragón también quiso desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

—Vamos, Shiryu; desde que yo llegué... Shun me ha contado que tú no eres así. Debo ser una amenaza para ti —finalizó con aires de suficiencia.

—Eso no te incumbe —sentenció muy importunado.

—Sí que me incumbe —contradijo Retsu dando a entender la situación.

—Así que... —Shiryu comprendió a la perfección— tú estás interesado en Seiya.

—Pues... es un chico encantador, no puedo negarlo —argumentó el joven—. Sí, tengo otras intenciones con él. Me agrada y mucho.

—Bien. Suerte, entonces —dijo el Dragón yéndose del lugar con prisa, pues si permanecía allí, lo poco que le quedaba de "tranquilidad" moriría junto a un golpe bien puesto.

Shiryu llegó a la mansión dispuesto a contar todo, eso era lo que Retsu suponía y estaba en lo cierto. Llegó un poco más tarde que el Dragón. Todos lo observaban, pero nadie decía nada, hasta que Shun lo preguntó.

—El teléfono era de un hotel. ¿Y no preguntaste que relación podías tener con él?

—No. O sea, pregunté, pero el hombre estaba desconcertado —mintió Retsu tranquilo de que el verso había sido creído por la gran mayoría—. Era solo un empleado, no supo orientarme bien. —Al ver que Retsu estaba en la mansión Shiryu se retiró con rapidez dejando en claro con su descortesía el descontento que le generaba esa maraña de engaños.

—¿Ni siquiera le preguntaste de dónde era ese hotel? —Ikki preguntó al no estar conforme con las explicaciones.

—No, es que me sentí muy decepcionado por no ser un teléfono más cercano a mí. Quizás, inclusive, jamás estuve ahí... y era solo una propaganda.

—Bueno, dame el teléfono que yo haré las verificaciones correspondientes —ofreció Saori con gentileza. Retsu tembló por un momento, pero siendo maestro de las mentiras y los engaños se disculpó con falsa pena.

—Lo arrojé. Como no tenía nada que ver conmigo me decepcionó tanto que lo tiré a la basura en un arranque de estupidez.

Aquello no era del todo creíble, pero acaso ¿tenían razones para dudar de su palabra? ¿Qué motivos tenía para mentir? No conformes, de todos modos dejaron el diálogo ahí, en un punto muerto.

**(…)**

La noche llego y la charla habitual entre Shun, Retsu y Seiya se hizo inevitable. El Pegasus y el joven habían entablado una sólida amistad, envidia de muchos y celos de uno. Shiryu, asqueado frente a esa escena, se retiró a dormir temprano. Todos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, hasta que Andrómeda, cansado también, se despidió esperando a que Seiya lo acompañara en dirección a los cuartos. Es que sí… El Dragón era su amigo y lo prefería a él, por eso no le daría oportunidades a Retsu de quedarse a solas con el Pegasus siempre que estuviera en su poder, aunque el joven no le caía mal tampoco.

—Yo... no tengo sueño... —murmuró Retsu y al ver que Seiya se ponía de pie se apuró a agregar—: Seiya, ¿te quedarías conmigo, por favor?

¿Cómo negarse a un pedido hecho de esa forma? Con esa mirada y ese ronroneo de súplica. El Pegasus desistió en la idea de irse a la cama para quedarse charlando un rato más con Retsu. Andrómeda se retiró, pues nada podía hacer. Seiya ya era grande y no podía involucrarse entre los dos. Había hecho lo posible por su amigo pelilargo. Mientras Shun subía en dirección a los cuartos intuía que esa noche pasaría algo entre Seiya y Retsu, el ambiente estaba cargado.

Retsu se acercaba cada vez más al Pegasus, y esa noche no sería excepción. Seiya estaba nervioso y por eso se puso de pie para evitar un contacto, pero el joven lo siguió hasta donde estaba, situándose junto a él, en la chimenea.

—No huyas de mi Seiya —dijo Retsu divertido.

—No huyo, es que... no quiero hacer cosas de las que después me arrepienta. —Seiya estaba tratando de poner los puntos sobre las íes.

—Solo... quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí —susurró el joven sonriendo y agitándose.

—No hace falta...

—Para mí sí hace falta. Quisiera... quisiera besarte —confesó Retsu acercando los labios a la boca del Pegasus, este cerró los ojos encontrándose con un serio dilema.

Quería que el joven lo besara, pero por alguna razón que desconocía y le fastidiaba, el rostro de Shiryu no abandonaba su mente. ¡Al diablo! Estaba claro que el Dragón no quería saber nada con él. Por años lo sintió y por ese motivo dejó los labios de Retsu llegaran a destino.

Quizás de esa forma pudiera olvidar un poco y calmar el dolor a causa de tanta indiferencia por parte de Shiryu.

Las bocas se juntaron, primero en un inocente beso, pero luego se separaron unos segundos para verse y sonreírse. Más decidido, Seiya tomó por la cintura a Retsu y lo atrajo para besarle furtivamente en la boca, introduciendo la lengua. Así dio comienzo a una lucha feroz, húmeda y caliente. Seiya quería olvidarse de Shiryu y creía que una noche de sexo sería suficiente o la medicina adecuada, así que tomó por las nalgas al joven y lo arrastró hasta su cuarto.

Una vez en la penumbra de la habitación, con deseo y salvajismo, el Pegasus le quitó la ropa a su ocasional amante acostándolo en su cama para poder hacer lo mismo con la suya. Ya desnudos, Seiya se acostó sobre él. El estremecimiento mutuo al contacto cálido con la piel desnuda. Se dedicó a observar ese cuerpo escultural y bien formado, reparando por primera vez y en el peor momento para hacerlo, sobre ese poderosos detalle. Sin duda Retsu no era un joven común, pues esos músculos indicaban que algún tipo de preparación física había tenido.

—Eres precioso —susurró el Pegasus a oídos de su amante para luego mordisquearle la oreja. Retsu lanzó un gemido apagado.

—Por favor, métela.

—Shhh, tranquilo. Déjame disfrutarte. —Seiya bajó por el pecho y abdomen en un baño de lengua hasta llegar al pene erguido.

Con maestría se lo metió en la boca y se prendió del miembro hambriento de sexo, como si fuera la última vez. Retsu agradeció aquello, gimió y se retorció de placer, dándole a su amante el tan ansiado liquido blanco que el Pegasus se encargó de tragar en su totalidad sin dejar una gota.

Llegó el turno de Seiya y abrió las piernas para entretenerse metiéndose los dedos, algunos en la boca del joven, otros en su interior. Retsu no estaba muy acostumbrado a la penetración, aun así el Pegasus lo tenía más que caliente y desesperado, pidió y suplico que lo penetrara. Con una sonrisa Seiya no se hizo rogar y tomándolo por los tobillos para poder levantarle las pierna comenzó a introducir el pene.. La punta, luego la mitad, hasta atravesar los _anillos_. Y en un grito gutural, el miembro estaba ensartado en su totalidad. El Pegasus comenzó a moverse con pasión y devoción. Ambos gemían sin restricciones ignorando las demás presencias. ¿Qué más daba? Lo único que quería Seiya, en lo único que pensaba era en darle todo a quien estaba hambriento de semen. Así lo hizo, se descargó ensuciando parte de las sábanas cuando salió de su interior.

Pero grave error para el Pegasus, aquello le trajo a la mente con más fuerza e ímpetu la imagen de Shiryu. Le había salido todo al revés. Con Retsu, descansando sobre su pecho y cubiertos por unas finas sábanas, se quedó dormido pensando en el Dragón. Mientras que este se lamentaba en su cuarto a causa de los gemidos que habían sido oídos hasta la China. Eso era lo que necesitaba el pelilargo para olvidarse de Seiya. Retsu había ganado.

**(…)**

La mañana los encontró desnudos. Retsu se acomodó para salir sin despertar a Seiya y se vistió con el fin de bajar a desayunar. Llegó a la cocina y las miradas incómodas recayeron en él una vez más. Comprendió en ese momento que para la próxima vez tendrían que ser más silenciosos.

Saludó a todos y se sentó a desayunar. A media hora bajó el Pegasus luego de darse un baño, cuando todos ya habían finalizado con su desayuno. Se cruzó con Shiryu y quiso saludarlo, pero el Dragón pasó velozmente a su lado. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

—Shiryu —lo frenó en medio de la sala para hablar sin rodeos, Seiya era así de directo, no se andaba con vueltas—, no soporto más esta situación, ya mismo quiero saber qué te pasa conmigo.

—Muchas cosas, Seiya. Muchas cosas —dijo un dolido Dragón dejando entrever la profunda desesperación que lo embargaba.

—Shiryu —susurró el Pegasus, pero su amigo había huido del lugar, en cambio Retsu se acercó a él.

—Hola. Buenos días. ¿Desayunarás? —preguntó con una sonrisa y al ver que Seiya asentía agregó—: Te haré compañía.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina Ikki y el Cisne discutían por el uso de la tetera, "que quién había llegado primero, quién era más grande, quién era más inteligente, quién tenía más derecho, quién era más apuesto, quién la tenía más grande" y un sin fin de pretextos absurdos que, se suponía, les servía a los dos Santos para ganar la disputa. Entre harto y divertido, el Pegasus le susurró a su acompañante una verdad.

—Estos dos… no veo la hora de que se lleven bien. Por la paz del Cosmos.

—Yo creo que se llevan más que bien. —Retsu rió.

—¿Eh? —Seiya no comprendía lo que intentaba decirle— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Parece que ayer nuestros gemidos los motivaron. —Ante la cara de no entender nada del Pegasus, el joven aclaró—: Tú te quedaste dormido enseguida, pero yo fui al baño en medio de la madrugada para asearme y... —Retsu hizo una pausa que desesperó a Seiya— Y ellos estaban en el cuarto del Cisne... gimiendo como nosotros minutos antes.

El Pegasus se quedó de piedra. ¡Así que aquellos dos descargaban tensiones a la noche! Buscaban la "guerra" dentro de las habitaciones. Estaba bien. Seiya salió de su asombro y se dirigió junto a Retsu a la cocina. Observó a los dos peleando como niños y rió ante la simple idea. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Esa tarde Retsu le pidió autorización a Saori para ir a comprar un poco de ropa, pues ya le daba vergüenza utilizar las prendas de Seiya, aunque le agradara la idea de tener su ropa pegada al cuerpo. Por supuesto, también le pidió dinero prestado con la promesa de que le devolvería hasta el último centavo; había decidido trabajar para mantenerse.

Saori le aconsejó ir con alguien pero él se negó, alegando que deseaba ir solo. Nadie objetó nada, pero Ikki decidido a desenmascarar a ese bastardo (como se había acostumbrado a decirle) prácticamente arrastró a Hyoga para que lo acompañara en su misión espía.

En el camino, a Retsu no le fue difícil descubrir que era seguido. Nervioso, decidió cambiar el rumbo, sin embargo, además del Phoenix y el Cisne, otra persona lo estaba siguiendo. ¡Maldición! ¿Lo habían encontrado?

Retsu trató de despistar a la tercera persona, sin poder reconocer quién era. Se perdió entre la gente y caminó por un shopping imponente. Sí, sin duda lo seguían. ¿Pero quién? El joven no se quedó ahí para averiguarlo.

—Un momento, ¿por qué escapas? —preguntó Hyoga situándose rápidamente frente al joven.

—Hyoga, por favor, ahora no —suplicó un turbado Retsu.

—No, pendejo. Ya mismo nos dices quién carajo eres —dijo Ikki de manera autoritaria tomándolo de un brazo para evitar la huida.

En un intento desesperado por escapar Retsu golpeó con un golpe certero al Phoenix. El Cisne se quedó tan helado (qué ironía) que ni siquiera pudo correr detrás del joven, quien escapaba raudamente.

¡El pendejo había conseguido golpear al Santo del Phoenix! Por más desprevenido que estuviera aquello era ilógico. Sus mentes no comprendían como el puño había dado de lleno. Por todos los dioses, había sido capaz de superar la velocidad de la luz.

Sin más opciones, los dos volvieron a la mansión con las nuevas noticias. Un poco preocupados por Retsu. Quizás corría peligro. Tan solo quedaba esperar a que el joven regresara y explicara de quién corría.

La noche llegó sin la vuelta de Retsu, tanto Seiya como Shun se encontraban muy preocupados por su paradero. Shiryu notó la inquietud del Pegasus, pero no quiso prestarle demasiada atención, pues le dolía muy profundo.

Como siempre, Andrómeda en el medio. Hyoga y su hermano habían desaparecido fugazmente mientras que Saori se encontraba en su despacho haciendo averiguaciones por el desconocido Retsu. Shun sentía que de alguna manera sobraba, así que se levantó del sillón y dejó al Pegasus a solas con el Dragón, este último intentó levantarse para irse, pero Seiya se lo impidió.

—Shiryu, por favor. No te comportes así conmigo. Hablemos —imploró el Pegasus.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Seiya. Todo ha sido dicho en el pasado —sentenció el pelilargo con profundo malestar.

—Dime cuando hemos hablado que yo no lo recuerdo. De un día para el otro te comportas como un cretino conmigo. ¡Shiryu! —Lo llamó al ver que le daba la espalda— Shiryu te lo pido por favor, _vuelve_. Quiero que todo sea como antes. —De espaldas a Seiya, el Dragón sonrió para luego hablarle con fingido enojo.

—Yo no quiero que todo sea como antes, Seiya. ¿De verdad no te das cuenta? —preguntó dando la vuelta para dejar al descubierto su angustia— Lo que menos quiero es ser tu amigo.

Quiso seguir hablando, pero un golpe seco en la puerta lo interrumpió, Seiya se acercó y abrió encontrándose con un moribundo Retsu. Lo cargó entre los brazos y lo llevó hasta su cuarto. Por lo visto había recibido una fuerte golpiza. Muchas preguntas por hacer, pero el joven se encontraba inconsciente.

En la sala, todos esperaban expectantes una lógica y clara explicación, sin más vueltas ni mentiras. Las horas pasaban con lentitud mientras el médico atendía al joven curando las heridas, graves heridas en todo el cuerpo. No tendrían respuesta, hasta que finalmente despertó por la mañana, cerca del mediodía. Nadie había ido a dormir, pues no querían que se escapara. Sin embargo lo consiguió por la ventana de la habitación.

¿Cómo era posible eso? Si estaba en el segundo piso y no había nada que lo ayudara a bajar. ¿Cómo podía haber saltado sin sufrir las consecuencias por semejante caída? Allí no había ninguna soga o escalera que explicara tan indemne huida.

Los Santos de Bronce comenzaron a buscarlo por toda la ciudad, mientras que en la mansión Saori recibía, más que sorprendida, la visita de Aioria quien había llegado vestido con ropas mundanas. ¿Qué hacía Leo allí?

—Hola, señorita —saludó el Santo Dorado con una reverencia.

—Pasa Aioria, dime ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

—Sé que es inesperada, pero... he venido por Retsu. Sé que está aquí y por favor no lo escondan más. Es preciso que hable con él urgentemente. No solo porque yo necesito encontrarlo, sino porque son órdenes expresas del Santuario.

—¡¿R-Retsu?! —Era evidente que Saori no estaba al tanto de ciertos acontecimientos.

**(…)**

Mientras tanto, en la calle, Ikki le cerró el paso al joven tomándolo por las muñecas, arrastrándolo contra su voluntad hasta la mansión. El Phoenix se quedó sorprendido de la fuerza que había tenido que emplear para cargar a aquel mocoso. En la mansión, Saori ya había sido puesta al tanto de todo.

Ikki consiguió arrastrar a Retsu hasta la mansión, mientras que allí Saori y Aioria ataban cabos sueltos. Muchos detalles, entre ellos la extraña amnesia del joven, no habían cuadrado por mucho tiempo, pero en ese instante todo comenzaba a tener sentido para la joven Athena.

Retsu llegó a la mansión en compañía del Phoenix, y Saori, una vez más, escuchó de la boca del joven quién era y qué hacía en ese lugar.

—¡Retsu! ¿Por qué has mentido todo este tiempo? —reprochó Athena mientras caminaba nerviosas de un lado al otro por la espaciosa sala principal.

Saori, a pesar de ser muy joven aun, comprendía que el Santuario, la Orden entera, se le escapando de las manos y de su control. Retsu bajó la vista avergonzado; no solo había faltado a la Orden, si no también a su diosa y eso sí que era imperdonable.

—Retsu, muchacho... —pronunció el Santo Dorado acercándose a él.

Ikki, impaciente, esperaba que todo se aclarase de una buena vez. Pronto la mansión se llenó de dudas y preguntas; los cinco Santos más fieles de Athena observaban ajenos y a la vez involucrados, la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

—Aioria, supongo que tu presencia aquí tiene un fin —habló finalmente el joven incriminado. Leo asintió. Ambos comprendían la situación, sin embargo Aioria habló aclarando los tantos.  
—Tengo órdenes del Santuario de ejecutarte.

Un breve silencio se produjo en la sala. En ese silencio Retsu entendió el profundo respeto que aun guardaba aquel Santo Dorado por él, por un simple Santo de Bronce. Pues era claro que Leo se había ofrecido, con todo el honor que aquello implicaba, a ser él su verdugo. Retsu agradeció en su interior el gesto noble de quien consideraba un amigo.

—Saori —dijo Seiya— ¿qué está pasando aquí? —demandó. Tanto Saori como Aioria y el joven comprendieron la impaciencia de los Santos, por eso Retsu habló dirigiéndose primero a su diosa.  
—Athena, siento haberle tenido que ocultar mi verdadera identidad, me fue algo imprescindible. —El joven se puso de pie y miró al Pegasus con pena— Soy Retsu, el Santo de Bronce del Lince. Siento haberte engañado de esta forma, Pegasus. —Ante la mirada atónita de él, Retsu bajo la vista al suelo unos segundos para luego dirigirla al rostro inquebrantable del Santo Dorado.

—Retsu… —murmuró este compungido por dentro, pero inquebrantable y noble por fuera.

—Aioria, doy por hecho que cumplirás con tu misión.  
—Sabes como soy, me conoces... —Leo esbozó una triste sonrisa—. Primero debo corroborar los hechos. Vine a escucharte. Si los motivos del Santuario son válidos, no dudaré y acabaré con tu vida.  
—Ahora cuadran muchas cosas —soltó Ikki dejándose caer en el amplio sillón blanco de la sala.  
—Bien, aparentemente fuimos engañados —dijo Shiryu dedicándole una fugaz mirada a Seiya —Tú siempre supiste de nosotros. Ahora el punto es... ¿por qué mentiste? Si se puede saber, y creo que tenemos el derecho de saber.  
—Eso no es lo importante, Shiryu —recriminó la joven deteniéndose, caminar nerviosa por la sala no la ayudaría a encontrar una solución—. Aioria, por lo que veo, al Santuario durante todo este tiempo le fue muy provechosa mi ausencia. Y las de mis Santos más fieles. —Saori seguía atando cabos.  
—Aparentemente, mi señora —respondió Aioria—, los consejeros de la Orden han hecho durante este tiempo lo que le vinieron en gana y si me permite la discreción... les convenía mantenerlos alejados a ustedes.  
—Aioria —pronunció Athena con gravedad para después suavizar las facciones del rostro con una sonrisa—, deja el protocolo de lado. Háblame con confianza —instó. Con más seguridad y libertad, el Santo Dorado se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a dar su punto de vista.  
—He venido por orden del Santuario, pero aun así la Orden está desmoronándose nuevamente. Sin Patriarca las cosas no pueden llevar un cauce normal.

Todos los reunidos allí sabían que debido al tiempo que transcurría entre reencarnación y reencarnación, el Santuario y su Orden había aprendido a mantenerse solo. A través del tiempo los consejeros eran los encargados de tomar las decisiones. Sin Patriarca, ahora tenían más libertades. ¿Qué mejor que mantener alejada a Saori y sus Santos para hacer del Santuario lo que quisieran? Tener ese poder, el poder de decisión, era demasiada tentación. El Santuario volvía a estar corrupto.

Con la excusa de que aún era muy joven para tomar sabias decisiones, Saori aceptó que el Santuario siguiera su curso; de por sí ya estaba estructurado y ella era solo una reencarnación más en la Tierra.

—Eso lo pensaré bien. Deberé ir al Santuario y nombrar un Patriarca, alguien que sea puro en intenciones y sabio en decisiones. Que esté de mi lado y me ponga al tanto de todo. No puedo dejar la Orden en manos de hombres corruptos, por más que tengan conocimientos sobre las funciones del Santuario no puedo permitir que personas con esas intenciones gobierne algo tan delicado para su propio beneficio —analizó Saori, pues a pesar de ser considerada una niña a veces asombraba con su sabiduría. Una sabiduría propia de la Diosa Athena.  
—Comprendo la situación —dijo Hyoga cuando vio la oportunidad de hablar—, pero no entiendo por qué Retsu huye del Santuario.  
—Lo siento, sé que eso también es de importancia —dijo la joven.

No podía dejar de pensar que el Santuario comenzaba a desmoronarse por dentro y ella tan tranquila en Japón, tomando el té. Otro silencio se produjo en la sala, Retsu seguía a la expectativa, atento a todos los movimientos.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Por qué nos has mentido, Retsu? ¿Por qué escapas? —preguntó Shun mirándolo fijo.  
—¿Es cierto que has entrado a la Sala de los Honores? —interrogó Aioria interrumpiendo a Andrómeda, esperando paciente la respuesta que el joven incriminado hizo esperar.  
—Sí. Es cierto. También es cierto que he robado...

Los cinco Santos de Bronce y Saori no daban crédito a lo que oían. De por sí ya estaba penado el simple hecho de pisar un lugar tan sagrado. Robar algo de aquel sitio merecía el castigo Divino.

Ahí se guardaron durante generaciones los tesoros, que si bien algunos no tenían gran valor comercial, lo eran en el aspecto sagrado. Objetos de importancia para el Santuario, armas, trofeos, pertenencia de los Santos que sirvieron durante generaciones, incluidas las armaduras doradas y sin uso, documentos y... cuerpos.

Cuerpos de guerreros legendarios.

Ahí estaban sus tumbas.

—Han querido robar la Sange Divina en antaño. Y ahora, ¿qué es lo nuevo? —preguntó el único Santo Dorado esbozando una sonrisa al recordar a su escudero Garan.  
—Retsu, todos los Santos saben que eso está penado con la muerte —exclamó Saori mirándolo con severidad y a la vez incredulidad.  
—Lo sé, mi señora.  
—¿Has venido por el perdón? —preguntó Seiya una vez que pudo reponerse de la sorpresa.  
—Sí. —Le dolía tener que mentir de nuevo, pero necesitaba ver la reacción de su diosa o, mejor dicho, de la humana Saori, para sentirse lo suficientemente seguro.  
—¿Qué has robado? —cuestionó Athena con menos severidad. Aioria esperaba con ansiedad disimulada la respuesta a la misma pregunta que él había hecho antes; supo entonces que su amigo intentaba seguir ocultando los hechos.  
—El cuerpo de mi maestro Noesis... el Santo de Plata del Triángulo —confesó y Saori se quedó sin palabras; debió sentarse para poder recuperar la compostura. Aioria no se sorprendió pues estaba al tanto del inusual robo.  
—¿Noesis? ¿Noesis? ¿Noesis? —comenzó a susurrar el Pegasus. Durante el tiempo que pasó entrenando en Grecia, Marin le había relatado muchas historias sobre héroes de la Orden y sentía que ese nombre lo había oído antes en algún relato. Hasta que lo recordó.

—¿Qué pasa, Seiya? —murmuró Shun intrigado.

—Noesis, el Santo de Plata del triángulo... sacrificó su vida para salvar la de su discípulo y contribuyó a la derrota de la Gorgona Euryale, la "reina" de las tres hermanas revivida por los Titanes. Una de ellas era Medusa. —Miró a Retsu y concluyó—: Tú eres ese discípulo.  
—Así es. Mi maestro, si bien no derrotó a la Gorgona, con su ataque ayudó a debilitarla. De hecho gracias a eso yo escapé y pude avisar a la Orden de la ubicación exacta de Euryale en la Isla Minos. Luego la Orden mandó a uno de sus Santos para acabar con el trabajo. Ese Santo fue Aioria.  
—¿Tú acabaste con la Gorgona? —le preguntó Shiryu al Santo de Leo dando por hecho que sí.  
—No —respondió Aioria con seguridad—. Retsu finalizó con su trabajo. ¿Qué?... No me miren así —exclamó el Santo Dorado. A pesar de que el trabajo le había sido encomendado a él, a pedido del Santo de Bronce del Lince, permitió que este vengara la muerte de su maestro. El joven salió en su defensa.  
—Aioria fue el Santo que el Santuario envió para derrotar al monstruo, pero él ignoro las órdenes por mí, para que yo peleara. Sin valorarme solo por el color de Bronce de mi Armadura. Me trató como a un Santo, a un igual y confió en mí como tal.  
—Pero... —pronunció Aioria poniéndose de pie para acercarse al amplio ventanal— ¿por qué has hecho algo semejante?  
—Como bien sabes, Aioria, mi maestro murió petrificado antes de lanzar su ataque, el Tritos Spuragisma. Había escuchado que una mujer que practica la Alquimia, llamada Perséfone, podía revivir a Noesis. Podía revertir el efecto. Por eso robé las piedras. Ya que como sabes no hay cuerpo... solo las piedras.  
—Pero Retsu eso es... algo inaceptable. ¿Qué sabes si esa Perséfone pueda realmente...? —Pero el Santo Dorado fue interrumpido por el Lince quien sorprendió a todos una vez más.  
—He tenido éxito. Y debo confesar, mi señora, que he mentido de nuevo, y le pido mis humildes disculpas. No estoy aquí por el perdón, pueden acabar con mi vida si así lo desean. Algo más importante me retiene aquí y es por eso que necesitaba saber si la joven Saori era una mujer de buen corazón, y ahora que he corroborado que sí, me siento con la libertad de hablar sin tener que ocultar nada. —Retsu hiso una pausa para tomar aire—. Mi Maestro ha sido revivido a un precio muy alto. Él no es precisamente un humano normal y ese es mi castigo por desafiar las leyes naturales. Es un ser sin alma. Algo que está tan vivo como a la vez tan muerto. Para mí Noesis es más que mi maestro. Es la persona que me cuidó cuando necesité la atención de unos padres cariñosos. Fue mi refugio y mi salvación, mi mentor, mi maestro... sepan comprenderme, por favor. —El joven terminó con la historia pues la voz se le quebraba y unas lágrimas amenazaban con aflorar.  
—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Aioria intentando cumplir con una parte de su trabajo. Saber la ubicación del cuerpo del Santo de Plata del triángulo era una de ellas.  
—Eso es algo que… no diré. Lo siento, pero... no puedo. Sé que han mandado a buscarme para que les diga la ubicación del cuerpo y que si me niego me matarán. Ya lo han intentado en el centro comercial, en pleno día y con civiles en riesgo —dijo el Lince mirando de reojo a Hyoga y luego a Ikki. Los tres recordaban el episodio en el shopping.  
—A ver, Restu, ¿cuál es tu petición? ¿Por qué estás aquí entonces? —indagó Saori viendo la profunda desesperación en el Santo.  
—He venido hasta aquí escapando del Santuario. He venido en busca de mi diosa, la única que puede tomar una decisión por encima de los Consejeros del Santuario. Quiero que dejen a mi maestro vivir en paz.  
—Retsu... —dijo Aioria con voz grave— ¿De qué vida hablas? ¿No dices que tu maestro parece más muerto que vivo? ¿Así lo quieres? ¿Así quieres que el Santo del Triángulo viva su vida? ¿No te parece que merece algo mejor? —Aioria sabía que sus palabras habían llegado con éxito a su joven amigo. Consiguió hacerlo entrar en razón aunque a simple vista no lo parecía.

Retsu rompió a llorar nervioso por la situación. Comenzaba a desmoronarse. Comprendía la situación, sabía que había tenido una actitud más que egoísta, pero ansiaba tanto tenerlo con vida; no obstante era cierto, su maestro merecía algo mejor que esa patética existencia. Eso lo sabía, tan solo debía aceptarlo. Y aceptar eso era algo muy difícil para el Lince.

Todos comprendieron la situación del Santo de Bronce y por respeto a su dolor interrumpieron el diálogo para distenderse un poco. Saori aprovechó el momento para hablar sobre la Orden con Aioria mientras Shun consolaba a su nuevo amigo. Y sí, a pesar de haberlos engañado no dejaba de ser una buena persona.

En la oficina de Saori, estaban ella y el Santo de Leo, en la cocina Retsu y Shun, mientras Ikki e Hyoga estaban "desaparecidos". Seiya aprovechó el momento para aclarar la situación con el Dragón y en el pasillo camino a los cuartos lo frenó.

—Shiryu, espera... tenemos que hablar.  
—No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Ya te dije todo lo que...  
—Shiryu, por favor —pidió el Pegasus deteniendo la huida con una mano.  
—No, Seiya. Yo te pido por favor que... —El Dragón se frenó. No podía hablar a causa de la angustia, lo único que quería en ese momento era escapar.  
—Escúchame. ¿Qué pasa? Shiryu, por favor, te extraño —se sinceró Seiya con una sonrisa.  
—¿Me extrañas? —susurró el pelilargo ilusionándose, pero claro, qué tonto, se refería a como amigo.  
—Sí —respondió el Pegasus; sabía de lo celoso que era Shiryu, pero no se imaginaba que para tanto, por eso habló para tranquilizarlo—. Siempre seremos amigos, nadie te quitará ese lugar. Nunca. Ningún amigo nuevo. —La sonrisa que el Dragón portaba desapareció con brusquedad.

—Déjame en paz —suplicó e intentó irse.  
—¡Shiryu! ¡¿Y ahora qué hice?! —Con toda su fuerza detuvo al furioso pelilargo, Seiya estaba desconcertado.  
—¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Qué hiciste, me preguntas?! ¡Seiya…! —Shiryu se desmoronó en ese instante, el inquebrantable y sereno Dragón estaba desconocido— ¡Me estás enloqueciendo, eso haces! ¡Siempre… yo siempre! —no sabía cómo decirlo— Te amo por todos los dioses, te amo y tú... ¡y tú tan ajeno a eso! ¡Déjame en paz, déjame y vete con Retsu!

Entonces sí, pensó el Pegasus. Todo era por celos. Vaciló unos instantes, tan asombrado por la confesión por poco más permitía que se les escapara de las manos. Con rapidez lo tomó de un brazo, pero por lo visto Shiryu no tenía pensado quedarse un segundo más allí. Sin alternativas, Seiya lo tomó del cuello y acercó el rostro para darle beso en los labios. Como náufrago, el Dragón se aferró sediento a la cintura de su amigo y lo acorraló contra la pared. Los besos comenzaron a ser cada vez más afectuoso, pero un acercamiento y la presencia de alguien los obligó a distanciarse.

—Saori nos quiere en la sala —pronunció Shun una vez que llegó al descanso de la escalera—, dice que nos comunicará algo importante.  
—Gracias, Shun. Enseguida bajamos —respondió Shiryu como pudo.  
—Ah, por cierto... —dijo Andrómeda de espaldas, pero volteó antes de continuar— ¿han visto a mi hermano?

El Pegasus escondió la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. El Dragón notaba que ocultaba algo, quizás sabía dónde estaba Ikki… y con quién. El tema quedó allí y los tres bajaron a la sala sentándose en los sillones.

Debieron esperar un rato pues Athena los quería a todos reunidos antes de empezar, así que cuando el Phoenix y el Cisne aparecieron la charla dio comienzo. Retsu confesó que su maestro estaba al cuidado de una mujer en Rumania. Ahí encajaba lo del llamado, pues necesitaba saber cómo estaba, si iba evolucionando en algo. Ajeno al tema de Retsu, y aunque Saori prometió meditarlo, debía viajar al Santuario para aclarar un par de asuntos. A pesar de ser una niña tenía el poder suficiente para tomar decisiones.

Sin perder más horas, tomaron el vuelo lo más rápido posible y al otro día ya estaban en Grecia. Ni tiempo de bañarse les dio la niña, estaba muy preocupada como para perder tiempo.

Luego del recibimiento correspondiente a la diosa, un Congreso dio comienzo en el Santuario. Más de uno se asombró del repentino cambio de estructura y más de uno se alegró de que así fuera. Los Consejeros de la Orden no estaban para nada de acuerdo, por momentos la Sala era puro revuelo con hombres mayores gritándole con osadía a Saori sobre su edad y su incapacidad de tomar decisiones. No hizo falta que los Santos Dorados pusieran orden, sus cinco de Bronce más fieles tuvieron que ponerse de pie desafiantes para evitar un desmadre. Una completa falta de respeto hacia la diosa.

Más de uno estuvo de acuerdo en que la Orden estaba corrupta y por el bien del Santuario hacía falta un Patriarca; pero por otro lado los Consejeros tenían razón: Durante años la Orden había estado estructurada de esa manera y no se podía cambiar la base de la noche a la mañana. A Saori no le importó, con la ayuda del futuro Patriarca estaba más que segura de poder mantener esa estructura. Entonces quedaba pendiente el nombramiento de un Patriarca. Por el momento los Consejeros seguirían teniendo los mismos privilegios que antes y ejerciendo sus funciones, nada más que su poder de decisión había caducado, ya no podían tomarlas por su cuenta y sin consultar; pero esos temas serían tocados al otro día, era ya muy tarde y el viaje los había agotado a todos.

Durante la cena en la Sala principal la conversación sobre el nuevo Patriarca fue inevitable, si bien Saori había pedido por favor que no se corrieran rumores por la sucesión, cada uno sacaba sus propias conjeturas.

—¿Y tú que piensas, hermano? De seguro elegirá a Shaka —opinó Shun por lo bajo evitando ser escuchado.  
—No lo sé, hermanito. Sinceramente me da igual. —Era la verdad para Ikki, no le importaba.  
—Ya te dije. Conociéndola un poco sé que es capaz de sorprendernos. Ya veo que mañana lo nombra a Aioria como nuevo Patriarca con argumentos más que creíbles. O a Milo —agregó Seiya.  
—Desde mi punto de vista —comenzó a decir Shiryu— veo en ese puesto a Muu.  
—Sí. Es lógico. Digamos que el puesto esta entre Shaka y Muu —concluyó Hyoga pensativo.  
—Les digo... es capaz de venirse con algo extravagante y a la vez con sentido. —Volvió a insistir el Pegasus— Retsu, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó al ver la cara de su amigo.  
—Me siento incómodo. Como si todos los Santos Dorados quisieran asesinarme con la mirada.  
—No es para menos. Tu cabeza, hasta que Saori habló, tenía "captura" —dijo el Phoenix tajante.  
—Ikki —lo censuró el Pegasus, para luego dirigirse al Lince—. No te preocupes. La escuchaste a Saori, dijo que no eras un enemigo y que por lo tanto nadie debía ejecutarte.  
—Aun así es como si... como si...  
—¿Como si quisieran hacerlo? —El Dragón completó la frase a lo que Retsu asintió.  
—¿Y qué? ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó el Cisne entre divertido y asombrado.

El Lince lo fulminó con la mirada, una mirada que lo dijo todo. Esas pupilas encerraban muchos secretos, muchas batallas de las que el Cisne ni había escuchado nombrar. ¿El Santo del Lince con miedo? No, por supuesto que no. Y Aioria podía hablar de ello, estar toda una noche hablando sobre Retsu, quién era y qué había hecho. Sin duda, lo que menos tenía ese joven era miedo.

—Yo… me iré a dormir. Mañana temprano hay una nueva reunión —dijo Shun para desviar el tema al sentir el clima tenso que se estaba creando en la sala.

Todos imitaron a Shun, levantándose de sus sillas y saludando a los demás Santos. Caminaron juntos hasta las cabañas aledañas al Santuario, lugar donde pasarían la noche. Shiryu intentó tener algunos acercamientos con Seiya, pero este estaba reticente. Seguro que le daba vergüenza, no era para menos. Eran hombres y encerrarse en un cuarto daría mucho de qué hablar. Sin embargo el Dragón se equivocaba, pues lo que más quería su amigo era gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que pasaba en su interior. Sin embargo no podían, no en el Santuario y menos delante de su diosa. No por vergüenza, si no por respeto, además, y eso el pelilargo lo sabía muy bien, no eran aceptadas las relaciones entre compañeros de armas. No obstante Shiryu se sintió rechazado y dolido, aún más cuando Seiya aceptó apartarse del grupo junto a Retsu por pedido de este. Listo, ya estaba todo dicho, el Pegasus solo buscaba quien le diera calor por las noches sin importar quién. Cuánto le dolió al Dragón eso.

Por su lado, Seiya aprovechó el pedido del Lince para aclarar la situación, tenía pensado seguir adelante con su amigo pelilargo, así lo había querido por mucho tiempo y ahora que el destino estaba a su favor debía hacer las cosas bien.

Frente a las miradas de los cuatro Santos, el Pegasus y Retsu se encerraron en uno de los cuartos. En cuanto la puerta se cerró el Lince empujó a Seiya contra la pared para comenzar a besarlo.

—No sabes cómo necesitaba esto —dijo Retsu entre jadeos.  
—Retsu, espera. Tengo algo que decirte. ¡Ah, dios mío! —Era más fuerte que él, aquellos labios le quemaban el cuello. El Lince le devoraba con ansiedad y dedicación la boca.  
—Te deseo. Te... —Retsu estuvo a punto de decirlo. Estuvo a punto de decir "te amo", pero la distancia que marcó el Pegasus lo detuvo— ¿Que sucede, Seiya?  
—No puedo. No... yo... —Con cobardía, si es que el Pegasus puede ser cobarde, huyó del cuarto.  
—Aparentemente, Dragón... has ganado —susurró el Lince abatido cuando se dio cuenta que el Pegasus se le había escapado dejándolo solo en la habitación.

Afuera del cuarto, en la pequeña cocina de la extensa cabaña, Ikki no sabía cómo hacerle a su hermanito semejante pedido sin quedar evidenciado. Dio vueltas alrededor de él como una mosca hasta que se decidió.

—Eh, Shun... yo quería pedirte si... que te parece si duermes con Shiryu —propuso al no encontrar la manera.  
—Pero yo... dormiré con Seiya —aclaró Shiryu con rapidez. Y en esa cabaña solo había tres cuartos.  
—¿Por qué no quieres que duerma contigo, hermano? —preguntó Shun un poco entristecido.  
—No es que no quiera. Simplemente que yo...  
—A ver —dijo el Dragón divertido y con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, como si hubiera descubierto una gran verdad— analicemos esto: yo dormiré con Seiya, Shun con Retsu y tú con... —Comenzó a reír estrepitosamente consiguiendo que el Cisne, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido ajeno, se sonrojara de pies a cabeza contrastando con su blanca piel.  
—Ay, hermano —reprochó Andrómeda— ¿por qué no me dices que quieres compartir el cuarto con Hyoga? ¿No te parece que es más fácil?

Y sí. Shun tenía mucha razón, pero bueno, para ser sinceros a Ikki le daba más vergüenza hacer semejante petición que a Hyoga escuchar las conjeturas de Shiryu. A todo eso... ¡Un momento! Shun dormiría con Retsu. Acaso ¿Ikki lo permitiría? Pues el "amigo de abajo" había ganado la disputa. Necesitaba estar con el Cisne, o sea... _necesitaba_. Además Shun era grande y no tendría por qué pasar algo, ¿verdad? En tal caso sabría cuidarse solo, ¡era hora de madurar!

Seiya apareció de improvisto con una cara mezcla de pavor y desconcierto, por completo abochornado y acalorado, la sonrisa del pelilargo se le borró con presteza; pero en su interior intuía lo que había ocurrido.

La hora de dormir llegó. ¿Pero quién dormiría en esa noche? Ikki e Hyoga no esperaron mucho, digamos que antes de asegurarse que todos dormían comenzaron a competir con Shiryu y Seiya a ver quién gritaba más fuerte.

El comienzo fue raro, si bien el Pegasus y el Dragón sabían que pasaría, era como si tanto tiempo de espera ameritase aún más espera. Se contemplaron desnudos unos cuantos minutos. Por fin, ambos estaban como hacia tanto tiempo querían estar, por fin tenían la suerte de observar la piel tan anhelada del otro.

Seiya comenzó a cubrir con besos y lengüetazos el cuerpo caliente del pelilargo, disfrutando cada recoveco inexplorado, sin embargo Shiryu necesitaba saberlo antes de entregarse, pues una vez que pasara, le correspondería en alma y cuerpo. Por eso, necesitaba asegurarse.

—Seiya... —lo llamó— Seiya, espera. Ven... —Lo tomó de los brazos y lo atrajo hasta su pecho.  
—¿Qué pasa, Shiryu? —Tan entretenido que estaba el Pegasus con el miembro de su amigo en la boca.

El pelilargo solo se limitó a observarlo. en los ojos de Shiryu, Seiya pudo ver sus temores. Con delicadeza posó los labios en la boca de él y se sentó sobre su cuerpo recostado. Lo miraba de manera provocativa, una sonrisa morbosa curvó sus labios y acomodando el pene duro del Dragón dejó que se introdujera con lentitud, tortuosamente, placenteramente en su interior. Deleitándolos cuando centímetro a centímetro el miembro se clavaba más y más hasta llegar al fondo. Sin prisa y sin pausa comenzó el bombeo.

El pelilargo se quedó con las palabras atoradas, pero el Pegasus lo tranquilizó cuando en medio del trajinar le susurró al oído un "te amo", que dio pie para muchos más. Shiryu se sintió completo y sin temores comenzó a gozar. Lo tomó de las caderas pequeñas, pero formadas instándolo a moverse con más pasión. El concierto de jadeos y gemidos dio comienzo inundando la habitación, llegando hasta los oídos de un joven que se amargaba en su cama.

Retsu sintió como unos brazos lo tomaban en son de consuelo y en esos brazos se quedó dormido con toda la angustia. Pocos minutos después Shun también se quedó dormido. Los que no dormirían serian Ikki y el Cisne.

**(…)**

A la mañana siguiente, Saori caminaba nerviosa por la Sala Principal. Si bien tenía en mente al futuro Patriarca no podía evitar cuestionarse si su decisión era correcta; porque por un lado estaba Muu, uno de sus Santos más sabios, quien había logrado, y demostró en más de una ocasión, poseer una calma, inexistente en otros de sus compañeros. Aldebarán era uno de los que menos trabajo tenía en el Santuario, además era justo y leal. El Anciano Maestro, Douko... No, él no podría, ya tenía una misión que representaba un gran peso, una carga. No podría ser Patriarca aunque encajara perfecto. Shaka. Virgo sin duda era ideal para ese puesto, uno de sus Santos más fuerte, respetado y temible. Aioria, él sin duda estaría incondicionalmente a su lado sin importar las adversidades; Leo era en quien Saori podía depositar toda su fe y confianza. Milo; pues Milo había demostrado ser fiel, aunque a veces un poco temperamental no dudó nunca en estar de su lado. Claro, una vez que supo quién era Athena.

Así que con esa perspectiva la decisión era más que difícil, pobre niña. Un gran peso para ella, sin duda. Sin embargo había tomado una decisión y no le importaba que remarcaran su edad como sinónimo de incapacidad para decidir. Por eso mismo tomó esa decisión: Votar. ¿Y quiénes votarían? Por supuesto que los Santos Dorados. Los Consejeros no presenciaron la reunión, por lo tanto si bien los Santos se sorprendieron al escuchar que sería sometido a voto, luego de meditarlo unos instante llegaron a la conclusión de que era lo más lógico. Ya que los Consejeros se quejaban de la dichosa edad de la niña, la decisión quedaría a cargo de los Guerreros que tanto se conocían entre ellos.

Era sencillo, votarían Muu, Aldebarán, Douko (quién había recibido el comunicado y a pesar de no presentarse votaría desde los Cinco Picos por escrito), Shaka, Aioria y Milo. No se podían votar a ellos mismos, Saori escucharía de la boca de sus Santos Dorados el nombre del futuro Patriarca y sus motivos de elección. El único al que no podrían votar sería a Douko, suficiente tenía con proteger el sello de Hades y no podría presentarse en el Santuario para ocupar su lugar como Patriarca (Saori quiso evitar eso, porque estaba más que segura que la votación seria unánime y sería nombrado Douko como nuevo Patriarca). Si habría empate, o bien ella decidiría o se sometería a una nueva votación. Todo aclarado, se postergó todo un día más, para darles tiempo a los Santos Dorados de pensar bien en su voto.

El día pasó para los Santos de Bronce quienes tomaban la visita al Santuario como unas mini vacaciones. En la cabaña, Retsu aprovechó que Shun estaba en el cuarto y se encerró allí. Cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ella. Miraba a Andrómeda mientras analizaba si era lo correcto. Si acostándose con otro hombre, Seiya abandonaría su mente.

Mientras Shun volvía a sacar sus pertenencias del bolso, pues debían quedarse un día más, le hablaba a su compañero de cuarto sobre quién sería el nuevo Patriarca y sobre la responsabilidad que aquello implicaría, sin embargo notó el silencio de su amigo y su extraña conducta.

—¿Qué sucede, Retsu? Estás triste —dijo Shun observando los ojos del Lince por primera vez desde que ingresara a hacerle compañía en el cuarto— ¿Es por lo de anoche? —preguntó recordando el episodio.

Retsu asintió a la vez que se aproximó hasta la cama donde estaba sentado Shun. Acercó el rostro hasta fijar los ojos. Andrómeda estaba desconcertado y a la vez expectante, mientras que el Lince trataba de convencerse que si se acostaba con el niño dulce olvidaría toda la amargura.

Así que lo besó sin importarle si al otro le gustaban los hombres siquiera. Más que por sorpresa que por otra cosa, Shun se dejó hacer, pero cuando Retsu demostró las intenciones tan claras como el agua ahí recién titubeó.

—Espera, Retsu...  
—Perdón. Tuve que haber preguntado antes. Pensé que te gustaban los hombres. —Se disculpó el joven sintiéndose un poco apenado.  
—No es eso. Es que... a mí... yo no sé si me gustan o no. —Shun intentaba explicar lo que le ocurría en ese momento—. Tan solo es que… vas demasiado rápido, yo nunca...

El Lince comprendió que solo tenía miedo, miedo de lo que iba a pasar. A pesar de que le costó, a base de besos, abrazos y palabras dulces, Retsu desvirgó a un temeroso y avergonzado Andrómeda, quién esperó con impaciencia hasta ese día probar el fruto prohibido, el pecado original. ¡Maldición! Que lo condenaran entonces. Tener sexo, _hacerlo_ , era sin duda lo mejor que le había pasado hasta ese momento. Por su lado, para el Lince todo fue en vano, solo consiguió sentirse peor, aun mas al verlo descansando sobre su pecho.

Shun confesó empezar a sentir lo indebido por él. Claro, había sido su primer amante, tanto hombre como mujer, _el primero_. Además el Lince había cometido el error de susurrarle muchas frases dulces al oído con el fin de que se dejara penetrar. Ahora el daño ya estaba hecho. No había marcha atrás, tendría que tomar la decisión que, él creía, causaría menos daño.

Mientras Retsu analizaba los hechos, Shun despertó de golpe muy temeroso. Eran las cinco de la tarde y en cualquier momento su hermano regresaría. Y era capaz de entrar a su cuarto sin golpear, como solía hacerlo en la mansión. Ni quería imaginar la reacción de su hermano al encontrarlo en la cama desnudo con un hombre, por eso se levantó vistiéndose con nerviosismo y obligando a Retsu a hacer lo mismo. No hubo que lamentar víctimas pues el Phoenix llegó mucho después, antes llegaron Seiya y el Dragón, trayendo consigo el comunicado de que cenarían en la Sala principal todos juntos.

La noche llegó tranquila y después de la cena regresaron los seis Santos de Bronce a la cabaña para descansar, con suerte mañana sería el último día. Cuán equivocados estaban pues la votación quedaría en un empate.

Al otro día Saori esperó con paciencia a que cada Santo Dorado ingresara a su cuarto para comunicarle su voto. Cada uno dio un motivo valedero. Muu votó a Shaka, Aldebarán a Muu, Douko mandó un comunicado dando su voto y sorprendiendo a Saori, pues había elegido a Milo, pero cuando Athena leyó los motivos expresado en aquella carta comprendió que era cierto. Milo había demostrado ser un ferviente devoto y estaba más que seguro que frente a una adversidad su lugar sería junto a la diosa, incondicionalmente, sobre todo porque las heridas del pasado y de su error le pesaban. Aioria votó a Shaka, quien este último votó a Muu. Y por último, Milo votó a Aioria desconcertándola de nuevo, pero al igual que Douko sus motivos se fundaban en la incondicionalidad, la lealtad y por sobre todo, en que era hermano de Aioros, quien había sido capaz de sacrificar su vida por la de su diosa. ¿Quién entonces podía ser más fiel que aquel que poseía la misma sangre que la de Sagitario? Quienes por mucho tiempo se les habían considerado traidores.

La votación dejó más que sorprendida a la joven. Quedaba en un claro empate: Muu y Shaka. Como era de esperarse. Saori arrojó los resultados generando risas y desconciertos. Tendría que haber un desempate, aunque más de uno opinó que no había nada de malo en tener dos Patriarcas. Athena expresó otra vez que ella no decidiría el resultado, sería sometido a voto.

Claro que Aries y Virgo no votarían esa vez, quedaba entonces todo en manos de Aldebarán, Douko, Aioria y Milo. Al otro día, si los dioses estaban a su favor, terminarían con todo ese asunto del sufragio.

Durante todo ese día Retsu no podía quitar de la mente todos sus problemas, porque Seiya y su maestro se habían convertido en un problema; además estaba la cuestión de que si Athena perdonaría semejante osadía. Intentó hablarlo con una ocupada Saori, pero esta solo le contestó que una vez que el Patriarca fuera designado ese tema sería tratado con él. Por eso el Lince comenzó a investigar cómo eran los Santos Dorados, saliendo a la luz que por sobre todo eran justos, y si así lo eran, a él le correspondería la muerte y en consecuencia la muerte de su maestro.

—Tranquilo, verás que tomarán una sabía decisión —intentó tranquilizarlo Shun comprendiendo que sus temores no pasaban por la muerte, si no por el desconcierto de no saber el destino de su maestro.  
—Estoy bien, Shun. No te preocupes, sé que la decisión será justa. —Si bien eso lo preocupaba, la decepción con el Pegasus se sumaba a los hechos.

Andrómeda lo notó, pues si bien a veces pecaba de inocente había detalles que como buen virginiano no se le escapaban. No quiso decir nada, por el contrario, acostados en la cama lo abrazó y una vez que se cercioró que Retsu estaba dormido comenzó a llorar frente a la idea de que quien descansaba en sus brazos jamás había sido suyo. Cuánto le dolió descubrir eso, cuánto le hubiera gustado ocupar ese lugar, el de Seiya. Quizás con el tiempo lo conseguiría, él tendría paciencia y esperaría hasta ese día.

Cuando Shun se quedó dormido de cansancio, Retsu abrió los ojos y le besó los labios; sabía que debía hacer algo cuanto antes, no podía amarlo y en consecuencia lo lastimaría aún más, y eso sí que no se lo perdonaría. Maldito Pegasus.

Al otro día, durante el desayuno, se vivió un clima de incertidumbre y de ansiedad. Una nueva votación se llevaría a cabo. Los Santos de Bronce no estaban al tanto de nada y la curiosidad podía más, lo poco que pudieron averiguar era que había terminado todo en un empate que se decidiría en ese momento. De nuevo Saori escuchó de sus Santos Dorados el futuro Patriarca: Aries o Virgo, uno de los dos.

Aldebarán volvió a votar a Muu por las mismas razones. Douko fue avisado y esa tarde llegaría el nuevo comunicado dando el nombre del elegido. Aioria volvió a votar a Shaka, y Milo cambió por Muu. Dos votos para Muu y uno para Shaka, por todos los dioses que Libra no votara a Shaka porque ahí si la decisión quedaría por cuenta de Athena, quien si bien tenía en mente a Shaka, Muu era un fuerte candidato. Aunque sin duda, si quedaría a su elección, el nuevo Patriarca sería Virgo.

La reunión fue suspendida hasta la llegada del comunicado de Douko. Más desconcierto y dudas. Saori nada dijo, no arrojó los resultados, solo les dijo a sus Santos que la decisión corría por cuenta de Libra. Todo estaba dicho.

Una vez que a la tarde llegó la carta de Douko, Athena reunió a todos sus Santos incluidos los de Bronce y con unas palabras aclaró que ya estaba decidido. Luego de dar vueltas con un discurso, comunicó que el patriarcado quedaba nuevamente a cargo de la Casa de Aries. Muu había sido nombrado nuevo Patriarca.

Todos felicitaron al Santo quien se mantuvo sereno y a la vez un poco ajeno. No se sentía con el privilegio de ocupar un cargo tan delicado, no hubo regocijo en él pues no era algo para festejar, todos eran compañeros por igual.

Luego del almuerzo con tinte de festejo, Saori apartó a Muu para dialogar sobre los temas referentes al Santuario y la Orden, entre esos temas estaba el caso de Retsu que sería contemplado por los dos.

A Retsu lo carcomían los nervios, era un momento clave. Shun le apretó con fuerza la mano, cuando visualizó que no había ojos curiosos que vieran ese acto, dándole ánimos. En su interior Andrómeda sentía conocer a su Diosa, sin embargo la duda y el temor lo invadió. ¿Que sucedería si lo condenasen a muerte como correspondía, como eran las leyes? Tembló ante la idea de que fuera ejecutado.

Saori apartó a al Santo del Lince para llevarlo a un cuarto aledaño y le comunicó que su maestro seguiría su camino. Él había fallecido y por lo tanto no se podía quebrar esa ley natural, y las piedras serían devueltas a su sitio original.

Retsu emitió un grito desgarrador y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con lágrimas no tuvo más opciones que acatar la orden. Aioria que lo conocía insistió en permanecer a su lado pues temía que su joven amigo tomara una decisión extrema a último momento a causa de la angustia. Por otro lado, aunque su destino no le importase se tomó la decisión de perdonarle la vida, pero quitándole la armadura del Lince y su título de Santo para pasar a ser un escudero. Sin duda la mayor ofensa para un guerrero, aún más que la muerte, aún más que ser considerado un traidor.

Pidió como último deseo de Santo combatir a muerte contra otro Santo Dorado, solo así limpiaría su nombre. Aioria nuevamente se ofreció y Retsu se sintió agradecido por el gesto noble de su amigo. Así, entre la mirada atónita de Seiya y la entristecida de Shun fue comunicado a todos los Santos de Athena que en la Arena se llevaría a cabo la batalla entre el Lince y el León. Sin espectadores.

Con todo el respeto que le tenía a su joven amigo, Aioria utilizó toda su fuerza y combatió contra él, perdonándole la vida a último momento y tomándolo como su escudero. Retsu trataba de convencerse de que sería todo un honor ser el escudero de Aioria, aunque en su interior no pudiera evitar sentir que había traicionado a su maestro, todo lo que este le había inculcado durante años de entrenamiento. Había jurado que se convertiría en un Santo tan poderoso como él y como Aioria, y sin embargo ahora había sido rebajado a un simple escudero.

Sin duda, su maestro se sentiría decepcionado de él, de su querido discípulo. Fue por eso que al despertar herido en una cama, Retsu lloró de amargura al descubrir que Leo no había acabado con su vida. A su lado, Andrómeda lo miraba entristecido, pronto se volverían a Japón, sin la compañía de Retsu quien intentaba convencerlo.

—Shun, debes volver a Japón.

Retsu comenzó a darle motivos y más razones, necesitaba que se fuera, pues no podría amarlo así se quedara a su lado. Desde ya que le agradecía ese amor incondicional, pese a que ambos sabían que su corazón le pertenecía por completo a su salvador, a aquel que lo había rescatado en esa noche de tormenta cuando se arrojó del barco donde viajaba rumbo al Japón, al verse descubierto por los enviados del Santuario. Él solo quería llegar a su diosa, la única que le daría el perdón por encima de las decisiones del Santuario. Sí, su alma le pertenecería por siempre al Pegasus.

—Yo creo en ti. Y estoy orgulloso. Por más que ya no tengas tu armadura has brillado como el Lince dándole honor a su nombre. Tus garras... —Andrómeda se quebró y calló para luego dejarle un beso en la frente—. Me iré como me lo pides, pero cuando vuelva a ocupar mi lugar en el Santuario dejarás de ser escudero de Leo para pasar a ser el de Virgo.

Retsu besó por última vez los suaves labios de Shun y asintió, aunque en su corazón ya había tomado una decisión. Y Shun tembló de pavor al ver esa decisión plasmada en sus pupilas, evitó llorar frente de é, y se retiró en busca de sus compañeros que estaban listos para regresar a Japón, junto a Saori quien se volvía tranquila sabiendo que dejaba a cargo a Muu.

Una vez en Japón, todos volvieron a sus quehaceres, sin embargo Andrómeda no estaba en paz. La terrible noticia que tanto temió en su momento llegó a sus oídos cuando su diosa recibió un comunicado de Muu poniéndola al tanto de todo en el Santuario.

"El escudero de la Casa de Leo, Retsu, tomó una drástica decisión esta mañana. Lo encontraron muerto en su cama. Se suicidó bebiendo cicuta"

Al mejor estilo griego, como si así, al morir con dolor, se lavaran todos sus errores. O por lo menos pagaría un poco su falta. Los motivos, más que obvios. No había podido soportar la idea de fallarle a su querido maestro, no podía con la deshonra.

A pesar de la tristeza que le causó la noticia, Shun sonrió frente a la idea de que ahora Retsu podría estar frente a su maestro para hablarle y pedirle disculpas. De seguro Noesis le diría, como siempre le decía, lo orgulloso que estaba de él, de su querido pupilo.

Los cinco Santos de Bronce y su diosa silenciaron unos minutos a causa de la terrible noticia. Cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos, recordando al joven que en una noche de tormenta por las olas, el destino y Seiya, había logrado llegar a la mansión y a sus vidas. Nada supieron de él en su momento, para luego no solo descubrirlo como el Santo del Lince, discípulo de Noesis del Triángulo, sino también como el más humano de los humanos.

A pesar de sus errores sin duda había vivido la vida con honor; inclusive a pesar de irse con una idea contraria, también había muerto con dignidad. No importaba un título, si no lo que se ha hecho en vida.

El Santo de Bronce que derrotó a una de las Gorgonas... sí, sin duda ¿qué valor tenía el rango? Solo esperaban que Retsu, donde fuera que estuviese, lograra comprender la importancia de sus actos y no de un simple título.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada :)


End file.
